


Ascension Missing Moments - Anders and Vivienne

by TCRegan



Series: Ascension of the Wolf [18]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confrontations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place sometime before chapter 13 of Rusted Cage</p>
<p>Anders meets with Madame de Fer and discovers exactly what the leader of the last Loyal mages in Thedas truly thinks about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension Missing Moments - Anders and Vivienne

"I'm so delighted to meet-"

The words died on Madame de Fer's lips, her smile turning icy, but still carefully in place. She was impeccable with her perfectly tailored robes, her polished silver mask. Anders always thought the frippery of Orlais to be a bit over the top and ridiculous, but she was everything of poise and grace. And she was staring at him like he'd just taken a shit on the floor. He would have attributed it to his general appearance. Though his coat was well-worn, it was clean if a little stained. He'd combed his hair through after a proper bath for once, and Josephine instructed him on politics and manners. His weapon was the most expensive, impressive thing about him, the golden relief of Andraste carved into the top of the aurum staff. Madame de Fer's eyes flicked to it now and back, then to Hawke who stood next to and slightly behind him.

"The Champion of Kirkwall," she said. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

_Ah,_ Anders thought. _So this is how it is._

Many people still revered Hawke, though many more hated him. Anders took the blame for that. Before Hawke's open support of his actions in Kirkwall, he was a respected member of the nobility. And then he became a fugitive. But Hawke reminded him regularly that it was his choice. That he wanted to be here.

"Is it?" Hawke asked. "I'm just here to support Anders. He got your message. Nice salon, by the way."

"And so polite. The tale of your courteous nature has not been exaggerated, I see."

But Hawke had no patience for her honeyed words. "You had something to say to Anders?"

A part of Anders wished Hawke would field this one, but he couldn't hide behind him. It was quite clear that she knew who he was, and it was apparent how she felt about him. In Haven, there was a bit of contention between him and the templars they had stationed there. Everyone was wary of him, wondering if the rumors of his status as an abomination were true. However, most were willing to stand behind him – usually when he closed rifts and fought demons. But most accepted him as the Herald of Andraste, a title he wasn't quite sure he was comfortable with. But if not Andraste, then who had saved him? He didn't know. Cassandra and Cullen believed it though, and if he could have congenial conversations with a Seeker and a templar, he could handle this woman.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said, in a tone that indicated she'd like to do anything but. "I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court."

Anders offered his hand. She looked at it as if it were covered with darkspawn taint. "Anders."

"Yes, your reputation precedes you, my dear."

He didn't flinch at the false endearment, but it was a close thing. He lowered his hand. "You wanted to talk about the Inquisition?"

"I did."

The unspoken, _But now I don't,_ hung in the air between them.

"I wasn't aware they would just let anyone in. I had better hopes for an organization that put itself above the Chantry, but I see that that the rumors on everyone's lips are actually true."

"What rumors would those be?" Anders asked, knowing he was walking into a trap.

"That the Inquisition is a heretical operation bent upon creating fear and has no actual aim in sealing the Breach or stopping the one who caused it."

"That's-!"

But Vivienne cut him off easily. "That the Herald of Andraste is a fraud and the rumors surrounding his 'heroic escape' from the Fade are nothing but fanciful tales. They even say that he's the one who murdered the Divine. Surely, I thought, that they were simply exaggerating the accusation. That the Left and Right hands of the Divine would be good enough to bring a person like that to Val Royeaux for judgment."

Anders grabbed Hawke's wrist when Hawke stepped forward to either say something or perhaps to punch her in the face. Anders wasn't sure. But he fell silent, letting her continue.

"However, I had no idea that they would let a terrorist who blew up a Chantry building actually lead an order proclaiming itself to be the voice of Andraste. How there aren't more people clamoring for your head on a spike, my dear, I will never know. I suppose my summation of the people of Thedas being sheep-like in their beliefs is evidenced before me."

She paused, as if challenging him to say something. Anders knew if he started in, he wouldn't be able to stop. And with Justice bubbling so close to the surface now, he didn't want to go to a place from which it would be difficult to return. Even with Hawke standing next to him.

"So this means you're not joining up," Hawke said flatly, and Anders could feel his anger, palpable in the words he ground out.

Vivienne let out a delicate, derisive laugh. "I am the representative and leader of the last Loyal mages in Thedas. Whyever would I want to join with the very person who started this ridiculous war and got thousands killed in the process? The Circles rebelled but not all mages wished to be involved in such distasteful politics. And some are foolish enough to shout your name as their rallying cry with no thoughts of anything but their own selfish desires.

"You gave the world a reason to remember its fear of magic. A mage who killed hundreds with the snap of his fingers. Across Thedas, a new tangible fear of magic continues to grow. Commoners and nobles alike called out to the Chantry for protection. But the malcontents in the towers thought nothing of this. And the Chantry responded the best way it knew how, by increasing its hold upon the mages, by trying to remind them that the sheep are the ones that need protection, not the wolves.

"They have forgotten the most basic rule of magic. That Andraste herself said that magic should serve man and never rule over him. They forget that they are in possession of a tool more dangerous than anything we have seen in the past or will likely see in the future. And what you did caused nothing but the manifestation of fear, anger, and hatred of the people of Thedas. You may have not been the executioner of the mages who died in your ridiculous rebellion, but you lit the fire that started the blaze.

"And the worst thing about all of it is that people stand blindly by, allowing you to continue to spread your heretical, subversive speech and ideas while mages like myself try to scramble to reinstate some semblance of order. Why, then, is what I want to know. Why did you do it, other than to satisfy your own selfish needs? For I'm positive that you weren't thinking about the good of magekind when you began this slaughter. What is the reason that you could possibly have had for it, if not to cause as much chaos and destruction as possible? Did you honestly think that the Circles are better now than they were before? That Thedas is better?

"We had safety in the Circles. Yes, it may have been difficult at first, but children need to be taught that the Circle is the only safe place for them. Outside the walls, there are people who would hurt them, and nothing is more dangerous than an untrained mage. Mages belong in the Circle so they can learn. And they remain there, protected from harm and from harming, given proper education, food, clothing, shelter from the elements. What could possibly be improved by your little coup d' état? What could possibly be better for a mage than being taught and taken care of inside a Circle?"

She paused in her diatribe. Anders felt Hawke's muscles twitch beneath his fingertips. Justice howled in his chest, heart beating rapidly, anger threatening to come forth and spill over. To flatten the salon and everyone in it, to protest the injustice of this brainwashed mage before him. Instead, he took a breath, and spoke.

"Freedom."

One word, spoken quietly, calmly, and simply. One word that echoed off the decorated walls and ornate accoutrements of the hall. Vivienne opened her mouth, then closed it, and tried again. But Anders was already pulling Hawke away and out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> It is no secret that I do not like Vivienne. I truly hope I did her justice, as she's an excellently written character, as pretty much all Dragon Age characters tend to be.


End file.
